


Split Paths

by arminjagers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Poetry, The Answer, uhh i dunno how to go about tagging this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminjagers/pseuds/arminjagers
Summary: A poem about "The Answer".





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent seen much poetry on ao3 so i honestly dont know how to go about tagging or posting this omg... i tried to give it a sort of a fairy tale-ish vibe? anyway i hope u enjoy !!

gentle moonlight cast above  
on that enchanted night  
such new and misunderstood love  
did overpower fright 

destiny was tossed aside  
so freedom could arise  
loss of order, loss of pride  
so we could make a stride 

questions, answers, why and how  
did we trail down this path?  
devotion, trust, and love, and faith  
are stronger than their wrath


End file.
